


dischord's duologue

by Shinkirou



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Canon, Gen, Side Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja, Cloud, and candid conversations. Or something like that, anyway. (Set during 12th cycle with improvisation of events in 11th and lower.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dischord's duologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yocchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocchan/gifts).



> Prompt was: Cloud + Kuja. Centered around their relationship during their time together on Chaos's side. (Whether it's set in 012 or an earlier cycle is up to you.) I'm interested in the dynamic these two had and would love to see it explored in more depth. (Whilst I do love the idea of them having a fleeting romance I'd prefer to see their relationship developed over anything romantic. If you do want to go down the ship route however, I have no aversion to a little sex.) 
> 
> also hello Toffee I hope this is something like what you were asking for...!

Cloud joins their ranks during the eleventh cycle.

"They" being Chaos' goons, though in all honesty Kuja doesn't consider himself one of them. He's been disinterested in the conflict for many cycles now. He thinks that he and Zidane were two of the first people to show up, since comparison tells him that he certainly remembers more about his own world than anyone he's talked to thus far. Because he and Zidane have never killed each other after that first cycle (killing Zidane had brought back enough memories that he knew he couldn't do it again after that), he's had more or less all of his memories - all the ones he cares about anyway - and has never lost them. Chaos probably hates him for that, but Kuja really doesn't care in the slightest. If the only thing to be gained from participating in this pointless war is one's memories and a chance to return to their own worlds, Kuja doesn't care about any of it. He doesn't care to go back to his own world in the slightest. 

Really, there's not a lot to look forward to, being about to die and all. But at the same time, he _really_ doesn't feel like continuing this stupidly pointless war. 

At first Cloud talks to absolutely nobody. Of course this isn't a surprise - newly recruited 'members' are hardly better than Manikins, with no memories and no personality to speak of. Nobody really tends to pay them much attention, but Kuja feels like something is off from the moment he sees him. Something that reminds him of himself, in a strange sense. Of course it isn't like he can talk to the blond whose name he doesn't know at that point, at least not until he fights his designated counterpart and gains at least some semblance of a personality, but still, he decides to keep an eye on him.

It doesn't really matter anyway, because the eleventh cycle comes and goes in a blur, the pieces set back in their starting positions once more.

He hasn't really figured out what it is that resets the cycles, or how he and Zidane have been keeping their memories. Everyone else seems to be more or less different every time he encounters them. Perhaps it's because they don't fight with the intent to kill, haven't since Zidane gained enough of his own memories back to remember as much as Kuja did, during the second cycle. Perhaps it isn't. It doesn't really matter, in the end, because it isn't like knowing or not is going to change his motivations.

Cloud seems to be the same, though. During the twelfth cycle, he's a little more lively, and seems to be aware of what's going on. Kuja keeps an eye on him from a distance at first, still unsure of what it is about him that's caught his attention. Eventually Cloud gains enough of his memories that something begins to feel off even to him, and Kuja decides to finally talk to him. He figures out what it is almost instantly - Cloud doesn't seem to want to fight, either. Kuja isn't about to trust him, but there isn't anything wrong with talking to him.

Of course their conversation doesn't reveal much of anything to Cloud, besides Kuja's admission that he really isn't interested in fighting. Cloud has no idea that Kuja is actually more or less helping Zidane and his little friends, and Kuja has no intention of telling him. Still, he does feel that Cloud is at least somewhat worthy of his time. It's true that wishing Cloud keeps his memories as well costs him nothing, but he's slightly surprised to hear himself say it nonetheless. They aren't allies and certainly not friends, but Kuja walks (well, flies) away from the conversation feeling like if there was someone on Chaos's side that he absolutely had to trust, it may very well be Cloud. 

\- - - - -

They talk again after all of Kuja's plans have been absolutely torn apart. Kuja is practically bristling with fury toward that meddlesome, demented harlequin, and runs into Cloud while avoiding said clown. At first Kuja is quite ready to just brush him off and continue to plot the best way to kill the clown, but then Cloud's expression looks almost concerned and Kuja is so surprised that he actually pauses. Cloud doesn't press him for details or anything, just watches him mildly. Kuja's used to being the center of attention - he'd have to be with the clothing he wears - and not cracking under pressure. He's been an actor for most of his life, in some form or another, after all.

He's probably more surprised than Cloud is when he actually starts talking. He certainly doesn't spill his guts or anything, and doesn't tell Cloud everything, but he says more than he thought he'd ever admit to anyone, and Cloud just takes it all in silently. He doesn't comment, or ask questions, just lets Kuja vent his frustration at the entire situation. It helps more than Kuja would ever admit, honestly. Having someone simply sit and listen without criticising or judging is something he certainly isn't used to. Once he's calmed down a bit, Cloud finally asks a question. It isn't judgemental or harsh, just a simple, "So what do you think you'll do now?"

The problem is that Kuja isn't sure. If Zidane had been alone, it would be easy enough to fix, even if it would take time, but since the two brunets had been with him, the entire situation is quite complicated. Cloud seems to understand that without Kuja saying anything, because he just frowns a little and glances away. Then he does something even more unexpected. He apologizes.

Kuja turns to him, startled, and asks, "What are you apologizing for? It isn't like you caused or had a hand in any of this."

Cloud just shakes his head. "No, but I'm still sorry to hear all of that." 

They lapse into a comfortable silence after that, Kuja sighing once. There isn't really much to say - they'd talked enough the first time that Kuja knows Cloud hasn't gone to fight his fated opponent yet. He considers bringing it up, but then doesn't, feeling like Cloud himself still hasn't decided on how he is going to approach his situation. Kuja's surprised by how at ease he feels, and wonders if perhaps he does trust Cloud, at least a little, after all. He still certainly wouldn't call them friends, nor would he ask Cloud to help him in whatever he decides to do next, but the fact that Cloud had willingly listened to him - the fact that he had told Cloud all of that to begin with - makes him feel like he must, at least to a degree. He almost idly wonders if Cloud feels the same, or what he would call them if Kuja asked.

He doesn't ask. For once, he doesn't feel it necessary to define it. Kuja had always considered people in terms of enemies, prey, and pawns. Zidane had been the first who he might have considered something outside of those three categories, and that had taken Kuja's life changing realization. To have someone else fall outside of those categories for the second time in his life is shocking, but pleasant. It doesn't bring him any closer to knowing what he needs to do next, but he's almost relieved anyway.

Neither of them says anything for a long time, just staring up at the sky. They may not be friends or even allies, but in the silence, they understand each other a little more. Kuja gets up to leave first, just the same as the first time, and when Cloud looks over at him, Kuja smiles just the slightest bit. It barely lasts a fraction of a second before disappearing, but Cloud sees it, his own expression softening to neutral from his frown, and Kuja turns to leave without another word. 

They each have their own problems to solve.


End file.
